bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Muraga7
Witajcie ! Piszcie tu co chcecie Lhikan. Mały błąd --Misiek 12:57, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) Dzięki za uwage-Muraga Muraga... Dlaczego chciałeś żebym oszukiwał??? - Gardos Jeśli chcesz się zarejestrować to warto oszukiwać --Misiek 15:50, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) Misiek przestań mnie do tego namawiać! - Gardos Tylko my będziemy to wiedzieć. Nikt nie nakapuje, bo nie ma do kogo --Misiek 16:00, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) No właśnie to nic złego ja cie nawet Admin namawia to raczej nic złego nie? przecież co ci sie stanie jak skłamiesz w KArdasa sie zmienisz czy co ? No jasne, że nie --Misiek 16:05, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) Ale nie wolno oszukiwać! - Gardos Ile ty masz lat? A zresztą rób co chcesz -Muraga 12 i pół --Misiek 16:38, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) To było do Gardosa - Muraga A ja mam 11 lat widzisz Gardos oszukujemy ! Bohroki to buraki XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD A mój tata mówi, że Bitil to borok (po Śląsku:Biedak), bo ma oczy Bohroków. --Misiek 17:43, 13 sty 2009 (UTC) Też dobre !-Muraga a muj brat żąrtowł sobie że barraki to buraki hehe Vavakx 20:27, 13 sty 2009 (UTC) Też śmieszne-Muraga Muraga:Co znaczy to Vote przy ankiecie ? Muraga: Fajne te moje opowieści (Tylko szczeże) mohę zmienić muj kolor na taki (u twojich przyjaciuł) Vavakx zmień-Muraga7 13:10, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) dzięi Vavakx spoxik ;-)-Muraga7 18:05, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) moja krew Vavakx ale co? Vavakx a może to był opco-krajowiec ale nauczył się polskiego Vavakx acha Vavakx MAm kilka pytań dotyczących MLN bo jestem zielno w tym i chciał bym by mi ktoś pomógł Co to MLN? Guurahk (Dyskusja) Pytania *jak sie zaprasza np.Raanu lub jakiegoś użytkownika do listy przyjaciuł *jak się wymienia przedmiotami i brońmi z np.Raanu Muraga7 18:28, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne -Muraga7 18:30, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) Pod obrazkiem jest opcja Add to friend list.Musisz w to kliknąć(pierwszy w kolejności jest Raanu,potem Malum,Zesk i Vorox.Dalej nie wiem)-Tyzoon 18:31, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) a na drugie pytanie ktoś odpowie ? Wchodzisz na strone np.Raanu.Klikasz w plusik i będziesz miał coś pod warunkiem że będziesz miał odpowiednią ilość danego materiału. brubowałem go dodać do przyjaciuł ale mi się nie pojawił w przyjaciołach (coś żle robie czy po prostu tak ma być)? By go dodać do przyjaciół, musisz mieć Vulcanus Torch i Vulcanus Torch Flame. By je mieć, daj na Bionicle.com -> Products -> Agori -> Raanu -> Klikasz na Thornaxa obok raz dziennie, aż nie zdobędziesz obu. - Cośtam robię 22:25, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) Jak Się Robi Ankietę? Gresh2 Zobacz na stronie Miśka. -Disholahk 10:42, 29 sty 2009 (UTC) pierw zrub u góry mojej dyskusji Edytuj te stronę klikasz i tam jest pokazane jak to się robi i tu masz przykład tu piszesz pytanie a tu piszesz jesną z odpowiedzi Po oc mi ta instrukcja???-Muraga7 18:25, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) Muraga, możesz umieścić mnie w swoich opowieściach? Michaelos (Dyskusja) Spoko ale : *która saga Muraga czy kilka lat później saga Kiroxa *akcja toczy się na innej planecie więc wymyśl z kąd tam się wzioł *ma być dobry ,zły czy neutralny *wspominany imieniem ? Jestem Sekenuva. Moją postać masz na mojej stronie użytkownika. Kliknij poprostu tu → Michaelos (Dyskusja) ale odpowiedz na pytania z kąd mam wiedzieć czy ma być wspomniany imienie w jakiej sadze ma wystąpić (bo mam 2) i z kąd wzioł się na planecie Mirów .chyba że mam sam wymyślić Użytkownik:Skral07-pomyliło mi się , dziekuję za zwrócenie uwagi przyjacielu :) i wpiszesz mi się do ziomali ,bo ja to już zrobiłem skral07-wejdź na moją stronkę i zagłosuj na ankiecie Dołączyłbyś mnie? * saga Muraga * uśpiony przed wieloma latami i wysłany przez Mutrana jako robot badawczy * z początku neutralny, ale potem dobry * tak Guurahk (Dyskusja) MLN-My Lego Network gra na stronie LEGO ,nie gram już Ok umieszcze was ale rzdko będe pisał bo mi sięnie chce pisać xD-Pan i Władca(M7) 17:29, 18 maj 2009 (UTC) Gabrys07-jesteś zapisany do mojego forumForum:Legenda Cóż za kolejka xD Ok -Disholahk 18:07, 28 maj 2009 (UTC) Gabrys07-czym dla ciebie zachowuje się jak siedmiolatek? nie wiesz jak się zachowuje bo mnie nie znasz. 1997 -Disholahk 17:54, 30 maj 2009 (UTC) Gabrys07-1997.09.07 Żeby napisać podpis bez wpisania daty, napisz trzy tyldy: ~~~ -Disholahk 14:45, 31 maj 2009 (UTC) nie to lepiej robić tak --~~~~ a na przykładzie mnie to tak wyjdzie --Gabrys07 08:37, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) Na str. głównej jak byk było, że do 1 czerwca, a dziś jest 2.--Coś tam robię 13:19, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) Zagłosuj jeszcze raz, bo Stworek odnowił ankietę -Disholahk 14:06, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) O co ci chodzi z tym XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD? Michaelos (Dyskusja) No. Dzięki. Michaelos (Dyskusja) Rozsetkować? Czyli? -Disholahk 07:14, 6 cze 2009 (UTC) Aha :D -Disholahk 08:22, 6 cze 2009 (UTC) Na stronie Disholahka kliknij linki, tam jest forum Dragonland, wejdź na chatMichaelos (Dyskusja) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/starcraft/images/f/f2/Vindicator_SC-G_Game1.jpg Podoba ci się twój wygląd jako Protoss? To są Puryfikatorzy. Mogą strzelać elektrycznymi promieniami! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 16:07, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) Ja kupiłem oryginalne, ale z tej strony możesz ściągnąć tylko musisz się zarejestrować. Polecam, bez żadnych haczyków. Ściągnąłem stąd Impossible Creatures i działa bez zarzutu. Tu już masz temat z Paraworld. http://precyl.pl/strategiczne-ekonomiczne-gry-download/3777-rapidshare-paraworld.html --Guurahk 15:01, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Darmocha!--Guurahk 16:48, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) kopiujesz adres, wchodzisz wtedy na Rapidshare. Wybierasz free user (czy jako tak :P) czekasz tam np. 30 sek. (co ściągnięcie dłużej). Potem klikasz download (taki niebieski guzik) i czekasz. Mozesz ściągać jeden plik naraz.--Guurahk 17:11, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Ee tam. No problemo. Jesteśmy w końcu kumplami co nie? Zresztą pomaganie innym to przyjemność z mojej strony--Guurahk 17:16, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Z dyskusji Disia dowiedziałem się że grasz w BF 2. Jaką masz rangę? - Niebieski mściciel Fikou Narazie jeszcze nikt nie jest adminem, ale Disio dostał najwięcej głosów, więc powinien nim być. Jak dostanie prawa to uczyni Tworzącego równym sobie. Doszło kilku userów, na początku trochę spamowali albo pisali głupoty, ale po mniej więcej 2 tygodniach przestawali. Zdaję się, że tyle. Ale przez twoją nieobecność przez jakiś czas nikt nie zmieniał cytatu, aż może jakiś miesiąc temu Disio to zrobił i kontynuował co tydzień --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 08:33, 23 sie 2009 (UTC) Chyba nie. Przynajmniej nic takiego sobie nie przypominam --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 08:46, 23 sie 2009 (UTC) Jak se popatrzyłem na ten obrazek to miecz od razu mi się z mieczem skralla skojarzyłPanrahk17 20:04, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki Muraga7 za te informacje. Jestem dostępny dla wszystkich. Jak chcesz to tez moge pogadać. KUBASS To juz zalezy od ciebie. Obojętnie. A propos umiesz robić kolorowe strony. Bo jak tak to czy mógłbys mi zrobić? Wpisz mi się do przyjaciół KUBASS Dzięki za informacje ale sie nie połapałem. Może znasz kogoś kto umie? KUBASS Hej to znowu ja. Jesli czytaleś moją opowieśc to oceń jak nie to przeczytaj bo kilku uzytkownikom się spodobała. KUBASS A co, nie wolno? Skoro mogę to poprawiam, to w końcu Wiki, nie? Masz Masz ciekawą ilość (liczbę) edycji - 666... - Ekstra kroniki! Super kroniki, mam nadzieję, że będzie ciąg dalszy! Amak 15:35, 1 lip 2009 (UTC) Ekstra kroniki! Super kroniki, mam nadzieję, że będzie ciąg dalszy! Amak 15:35, 1 lip 2009 (UTC) Bądź pozdrowiony moderatorze Dragonlandu!! Jak nie czaisz to wbijaj na dział o ogłoszeniach Feniksa. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:38, wrz 1, 2009 (UTC) Moge Ci sie wpisac do przyjaciół? (Toapiruk 18:50, wrz 10, 2009 (UTC)) Ussal Użytkownik:Gresh250 - To ty miałeś może taką animacje ussala (pewku)? Muraga dalej mogę umieścic twojego bohatera w mojej opowieści? Toapiruk Hej, jesteś tu, czy cię niema?--Założyciel Nowego świata 20:01, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) No niestety masz rację. Ale ja stąd i tak nie odchodzę. A i poszperaj po wikiach innych userów. Możesz dużo znaleźć o Bio na innych wikiach np. pl.bionicle-komiksy.wikia.com Ostatnie info o Bionicle i koniec Sagi. PS. Idź pogadać z Diszołajką. Będzie hepi, że Chirixo powrócił :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:30, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) No jak Tercio dostał "headshota" to ciało Mata Nui'ego zostało zniszczone. Duch osiadł w Ignice ("déjà vu") to przemówił do Stacha, że musi odlecieć, a Toa, Glatorianie, Matoranie i Agori mają zacząć nowe życie na Spherus Magna (wcześniej jeszcze wszystko zrobił na zielono). Potem Stachu wygłosił przemówienie i Bionicle się skończyło :P W skrócie tyle, ale to było wszystko w komiksie.--ZakochanyRahkshi 18:30, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Składam raport osobię, ,że złorzyłem juuż raport :D.Witaj Murga. Kiedyś byłeś mojim ulubionym userem :DAritika władca Guratti 19:03, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Eee... Johnny Cash?--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:06, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) A to se posłucham xD--ZakochanyRahkshi 20:14, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Heh xDAritika władca Guratti 08:07, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Kumple z wiki rpg wpiszesz mi się do kumpli? Vezok999 18:31, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) Jest nowe opowiadanie na moim blogu. Skomentujesz? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 18:30, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Jest nowy wpis na moim blogu "Życie mojej drużyny". --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 19:07, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Zapiszesz się do mojej nowej gry Wojna o Xilar Nui? Użytkownik:BionicleFan No jasne. Domyśliłem się, że ty też po Fuck Yea. - Ja zagram tylko jak się w to gra ? ico trzeba zrobić?Norik2 07:33, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Hej Murcio, zyjesz jeszcze? Potrzebny mi twoj GG.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 17:26, sie 12, 2010 (UTC)